


Nothing's Going To Harm You (Not While I'm Around)

by alabasterclouds



Series: Weekends at Carol's [15]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Bottle-Feeding, Carrying, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, F/F, First Aid, Fluff and Angst, Mud, Non-Sexual Age Play, Nursing, Nursing Kink, Rain, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabasterclouds/pseuds/alabasterclouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic combines two Tumblr prompts: one where Therese and Carol go shopping on a rainy day and one where Therese starts to feel little, but is forced to interact with a colleague from work. I brought Abby back into this one as well because I've been missing her, and I think everyone else has, too!</p><p>Therese, Abby, and Carol go shopping on a rainy day and Therese, after weeks of being big, starts to feel little and must deal with the fallout of her feelings while balancing the need to hide how she really feels in public.</p><p>Want to prompt me, talk to me, or just hang out? I like new friends! Find me on Tumblr: alabasterclouds.tumblr.com</p><p>Note: this is ageplay and contains ageplay, you all know the drill. Please read the tags and consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Going To Harm You (Not While I'm Around)

The thing about being little, thought Therese, was that she never could quite predict when it would happen.

It was a rainy, grey, misty sort of day in late September. Carol had been restless, pacing around the already-clean house, double-checking the position of the canned goods in the cupboard, seemingly bored with books and not wanting to listen to the radio or watch TV. Therese, who had been a bit restless herself, suggested going out for a little bit, maybe shopping with Abby.

"You're starting to make me nervous," Therese complained. "Pacing around like that - Carol, if you can't sit, why don't we just go out?"

Carol had pushed a hand through her blonde curls in exasperation. "This humidity is awful. I can't do a thing with my hair, and you want to go out?"

Therese stifled an eyeroll. "Your hair looks fine. Come here." She held out her arms for Carol, who looked surprised and then pleased. Usually, it was Carol trying to calm Therese. But Therese hadn't felt like being little since their discussion about balancing the relationship . . . it had been nice, actually, to go shopping with Carol, to laugh over their favourite programs, and to make love. Therese had discovered that their passion from before had settled into a slow, warm, loving sexual relationship. They'd spent hours just discovering one another's bodies. It had awakened something in Therese she didn't think was ever there. And as a result, she hadn't needed the constant care and reassurance from Carol - though she still did nurse to sleep nightly.

Carol came to Therese and let Therese wrap her arms around her. She kissed Therese's cheek and inhaled the scent of her hair. "Mmm. You smell so good."

"I should," Therese teased back. "It's your shampoo."

Carol pulled away and straightened her hair, and then straightened Therese's. "Well. What would you like to do?"

"You wanted to go to Macy's and look at the new autumn apparel. Do you think Abby would like to go?"

"If I know Abigail, she's already there." Carol's eyes started to sparkle, and she looked happier than she had all day. "I saw in the catalogue that they had some lovely new hats. I'd love to see those."

Therese smiled, pleased she could cheer Carol up. "I'll just freshen up."

"Good idea." Carol kissed Therese again and went to call Abby. Therese went to the bedroom and began the arduous task of changing her diaper and making sure she was clean and padded enough to last an afternoon. She had given thought to medical treatment, especially since Carol wasn't taking care of her as much anymore. But the idea of the therapies her doctor had told her about had made her shiver, and she really preferred being protected and warm as opposed to having to undergo hypnosis and electric shock and whatever else they wanted to do, let alone try to deal with the transitional accidents that were bound to happen. The doctor had taught her a few exercises to try to control her bladder; she'd tried them, but without much success.

Then again, thought Therese, she really hadn't been trying that hard, she supposed. She just preferred her diapers, as cumbersome as they could be, especially on a rainy day like this. They made her feel cozy and safe.

Carol came into the bedroom just as Therese was struggling to pin the clean cloth on. "Oh, darling. Let me help." Carol expertly pinned Therese, always careful to keep a finger between the pin and Therese's skin to avoid pricks, and then patted her. "There."

"It doesn't get easier," complained Therese, but she smiled as Carol gave her a mocking, playful grimace. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Abby was planning to drive out to the city today; she'll meet us a bit later on. I thought we could have lunch at the restaurant there - I quite enjoy their grilled chicken."

Therese was hungry, so she eagerly nodded. "It sounds swell, Carol."

"All right. Finish up here. We'll take the car today; I'd rather not mess up my new coat on the subway."

A half hour or so later, Therese bounced a little excitedly in the Packard as Carol expertly navigated through the usual New York congestion. The rain streamed over the windows, and a few times, Carol had to turn the heat off to let the windows clear from the humid steam that threatened to obscure them. Therese had been saving some money for a few new autumn and winter suits for work, and she was quite excited to see what Macy's had in their new collection. She knew Abby would be extremely helpful in this regard; Abby wore suits almost all of the time, and had a great eye for what flattered and what was too boxy.

Therese and Abby had reached a standstill in their feuding, especially after Therese hadn't felt so little as much around her and she had realized that Abby was warm, funny, and extremely generous. Slowly, Therese had begun to warm up to Abby, eventually forgiving her completely for the spanking, and even when she did feel little, there wasn't that tense jealousy that had dominated so many of their earlier time together. While Abby was quick-tongued and sharp at times, Therese was better able to anticipate and handle her personality, and Abby had realized that Therese had many interests in common with her. They had had an hour-long conversation a week ago about insect photography, and Therese had expressed interest in going out with Abby into the field to photograph butterflies. Carol had rolled her eyes in boredom, but Therese could tell she was pleased that her best friend and her girlfriend were finally getting along.

Therese had also noticed that Abby, at heart, was a comforter. When Therese had come home from work one day in tears, Abby had been the first one to give her a hug, even before Carol could. Knowing that, Therese sometimes looked at Abby for guidance and comfort as an adult and also as a little, which she could tell secretly pleased the older woman.

They parked in the underground parking garage and Carol made sure that the ticket was displayed prominently on the dashboard. "I received quite a fine the last time I parked here because the attendant couldn't see it through the windshield properly," she complained. "I'm just not sure why they can't give you at least one grace period."

"They need to make money," commented Therese. "Maybe that fine is someone's dinner." She rarely mentioned things like this around Carol; she knew it upset Carol to know that Therese had once been a person who depended on scrimping and saving in order to eat. Now, Carol, in a rare show of public affection, squeezed Therese's warm hand comfortingly and didn't say another word as they went up the elevator into the store.

Macy's, thought Therese, was a place that she never thought she'd be able to afford to shop in. The clothes had been glamorous, priced well out of her range when she was working at Frankenberg's and before at the supermarket. But with the amount of money she was able to save from the Times job, she realized that she could afford new clothes pretty much whenever she wanted them. That pleased her, right down to her toes, and she never failed to get a frisson of excitement in her tummy when she thought about buying brand-new things.

Carol smiled down at her, noting Therese's excited expression, which Therese knew that she was doing a poor job of hiding. "Where would you like to go first, darling?"

"Well, Abby likely will meet us for lunch in another half hour or so, maybe?" Therese replied, and looked at Carol for confirmation. Carol smiled.

"Well, knowing Abby, it might be longer than that. Are you hungry?"

Therese's tummy growled, and she smiled, putting a hand over it. "Yes, but we should wait for her. That would be the polite thing to do."

"Except that I know how crabby you can be when you don't get your meals on time," chided Carol, giving Therese that special look that made Therese feel so lucky that she got to be with Carol all the time. "I'm sure she won't mind if we go and eat first, if it means that you stay cheerful."

The restaurant was on the fifth floor and overlooked the street. They were seated near the window, and Therese looked with interest at the passing people below. She'd used to dream about eating here when they came down to the city from the Children's Home and passed Macy's on the street. Carol smiled at her fondly.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just that I never thought I'd be able to afford to eat here. Or even to shop at Macy's." Therese picked up her menu. "And also that I'd like to see what their soup and sandwich special is today."

Carol lifted hers, as well. "I think the Cobb salad looks simply delicious. And relatively low-calorie, I would think. I really do have to stop eating so many sweets. You're a bad influence, Therese."

"Don't blame Therese for your lack of self-control," came a familiar voice, and Carol and Therese turned around to see Abby walking towards them, her usual sardonic smile on her face. Therese returned it with a shy smile of her own, but Carol got up to kiss Abby on both cheeks, French-style.

Abby settled into the chair beside Therese and leaned over to kiss Therese's cheek, too. "Well, how's tricks?"

"Therese suggested this outing, as it happens," replied Carol, sipping from her drink. "She thought I should get out today."

"Well, you _were_ rather restless," said Therese, sharing a sidelong wink with Abby, who grinned. "And really, Carol, I couldn't even hear myself think with all your pacing back and forth!"

Abby looked slightly surprised - she never really got to see this side of Therese - but her dark eyes sparkled. "Oh, I know how bad Carol can get when she's bored. Good thinking, Therese."

Carol made a face at both of them and pretended to study her menu. The waiter came over, seeing Therese's and Abby's closed menus, and asked their orders. Once they had ordered, with two glasses of bourbon for Carol and Abby and a glass of white wine for Therese, they continued to chatter.

"I saw some simply darling suits that would look lovely on Therese on the fourth floor coming up. They've come out with such nice tailoring this season," commented Abby, sipping from her glass of water. "And today is such a miserable day that it doesn't seem overly busy, surprisingly."

"Oh, that will change later," said Therese. "People are just deciding if they should stay in or go out for lunch. The place will be crowded by about two o'clock."

Carol smiled. "Well, we won't be as long as that for lunch, certainly."

After their food came, Therese dug into her vegetable soup hungrily. She was used to a fairly strict schedule for meals, and Carol knew it. But she gave Therese a furtive reproving glance as Therese slurped from her spoon a bit, and Therese flushed. She usually wasn't this rude in public. It was only that she was so hungry - it was at least a half hour past when she would normally be told to take her eating period at the Times.

Carol's expression tugged a little bit at Therese's heart, and she suddenly found herself hoping that Carol might feed her a little bit and then wipe her face afterwards. But as quick as the feelings had come, they were gone as soon as Therese realized that they were in public and even if Carol wanted to, she couldn't.

Abby was cutting into her grilled chicken and talking. "So, I came back from the conference a little earlier, and I'd found that Mary had decided to wash every curtain in the house! The only problem with that was that she hadn't put them back up yet when I came home, expecting me a few days later, I suppose. I don't want to put the poor thing out of her routine, so I just picked up my suitcase and decided I'd drive up to the Hamptons instead. Mother and Daddy were very glad to see me, so thankfully, it was all fine."

Carol laughed. "Oh, Abby. The trials you put poor Mary through!"

"And have since I was just a little nipper," Abby replied, winking back. "Therese, you're awfully quiet. What's new in the world of the Times?”

"Not a whole lot," replied Therese, snapping back to attention. "It's been a slow news week. A bit of a break, really."

"She hasn't been coming home quite as late as usual," added Carol. "It's been nice to actually spend time together in the evenings. Usually, Therese is so tired from work that she goes to bed after supper."

Therese smiled. "It has been nice, I agree." She swirled a spoon in her soup until Abby put a hand over hers.

"Are you going to eat that, kiddo?"

Therese met Abby's dark eyes and realized that Abby likely knew that she was starting to feel a bit cuddly and little. Abby's knowing gaze made Therese blush, and Abby patted her hand. "Finish up. I want to hit the sales floor before everyone makes their way in."

They paid the bill, Abby picking it up for the three of them, and Abby took Carol's arm, leading them towards the escalators. "Let's look at the suits first. I think Therese will like the selection."

"I am looking for a few heavier suits for the winter," said Therese. "That office gets so cold even now; it's horribly drafty."

"I did tell you to bring a scarf," Carol reminded her. "You don't want another throat infection again, not after that scarlet fever."

"Oh, Carol. I'm sure Therese knows how to keep herself warm," said Abby, rolling her eyes and pulling a face at Therese, who giggled. "Don't be such a Mother Hen."

"That's just fine, Abigail - when Therese is sick, I'll go on vacation and you can sit with her, then." 

"Gladly. Maybe the poor girl will actually have some fun!" Abby let go of Carol's arm and walked up to a rack of woolen suits. "This looks like it fits the ticket, Therese. Come and see."

Therese thumbed through the thick, stylish tweed and woolen suits and selected a few that she thought would look nice. Carol had gone a few racks over and was looking at skirts. "I do need a few for the winter; I had to leave so much at the house and by the time I picked them up, they just weren't worth taking."

"I'm surprised that someone such as you would even keep skirts longer than their fashion-prescribed season," quipped Abby, trying on hats. "I'm certain we have a shopping trip like this at least once every three months."

"Well, I can be thrifty," retorted Carol. "And some of those skirts were well-made."

"I'm going to go and try these on," said Therese, rolling her eyes at their antics, but secretly enjoying the way they teased each other. She took three suits to the dressing rooms and allowed the attendant to give her a wooden marker with a coloured "3" on it. 

"No more than six pieces in the dressing rooms," intoned the attendant, sounding bored. Therese nodded, and stepped inside to undress.

Just as she stepped out of her thick woolen jumper and soft long-sleeved blouse, she felt a sudden sharp urge and then a warm rush into her diaper. Standing awkwardly for a moment, she unknowingly slipped a thumb into her mouth - something she hadn't done in a few weeks. Sucking on her thumb, she caught a look at herself in the full-length mirror and flushed. Therese looked exactly like the toddler that they had seen on the escalator coming down to the Ladies and Misses floor.

What was more, she _felt_ just like that toddler. Therese looked at her diaper and plastic pants in the mirror, felt the warmth of the wetness against her skin, and clutched herself. She suddenly wanted Carol, badly, the feeling like an overwhelming wave. She just wanted her mama.

There was a knock at her dressing room door. Carol's voice came over the space at the top. "Therese? How are you getting on?"

Therese silently unlocked the door and Carol stepped in, carefully trying not to expose Therese to anyone outside the dressing room door, and then turned to look at her. "Did none of the suits fit, darling?"

In response, Therese's lower lip began to tremble, and Carol looked concerned. "Therese? What is it?" Her voice grew soft. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Therese felt her arms fastening around Carol, Carol's warm, perfumey scent comforting in her nose. Carol held her close and kissed her hair. "Are you wet?"

Therese nodded, and Carol patted her diaper, the soft sound of the plastic pants audible through Therese's girdle. "Did you bring a change?" Carol kept her voice low, but when Therese shook her head, Carol looked a little worried.

"Well, Therese. You know better than that, don't you? You're going to be wet all afternoon, then." Carol pulled back the waistband of Therese's girdle and plastic pants to check her diaper. "It's not all that wet, however. Can you last a little longer?"

Therese wanted to shake her head. She wanted Carol to cuddle her and nurse her, and put her down for a nap. Her belly was full and she was feeling cozy. She knew Carol knew that Therese was quickly descending into her little space, but Carol blinked, and then her face settled back into the neutral expression she usually wore when they were out together. Therese slowly nodded, knowing that if she was going to be little, it wasn't going to be here.

"That's a girl. Now, why don't I help you try on these suits? We can decide which ones look best."

After Therese had selected two suits, as approved by Carol, they heard a knock at the door. "Well? Did you find anything?"

"Therese has two suits I think she'll buy. What about you, Abby?" Carol, having helped Therese re-dress, pushed Therese's hair off her forehead and kissed her again. They opened the door to reveal Abby wearing a smart bowler hat and carrying a few scarves.

"I found these. I think they'll do well for me in the field! I also thought maybe Therese would like this one." Abby held out a delicate silk scarf, with accents the exact colour of Therese's blue-green eyes. "It might help a bit for that drafty office."

Therese lit up. "Oh, Abby, it's beautiful," she said, taking the scarf and with Carol's help, tying it around her neck. It brought out the roses in her cheeks and made her eyes pop. Carol nodded in approval.

"You always did have good taste, Abigail."

"My taste hasn't changed in twenty years," retorted Abby, and then she put a hand on Therese's back. "How about it, Therese? You can have it as an early Christmas present."

They all laughed, as Christmas wasn't for another few months. "I'm sure it won't be necessary, Abby," said Therese, smiling. "I can afford it."

"I know you can afford it," said Abby patiently. "I would like to buy it for you."

Therese exchanged a look with Carol. All three of them knew how much Therese had trouble accepting gifts. But Carol gave Therese a reproving look, again, and Therese knew the polite thing to do would to accept the scarf. So, she smiled, and thanked Abby. "It's so beautiful."

Abby looked pleased. "You'll have to wear it for me when it gets a bit colder," she said, and they made their way to the cashiers.

Back out on the street, clutching their bags, Abby suggested some coffee. "It's so miserable out today, I think ice cream is out of the question."

Therese was starting to feel cold, wet, and miserable. She trudged beside Carol, saying nothing. Coffee would be nice, but what she really wanted was to go home and get into her cozy pajamas with a dry diaper and a warm bottle. Carol looked down at Therese.

"Well, Therese? What do you say?"

"Coffee would be fine," murmured Therese, trying not to sound whiny. It would give her an excuse to rest, and maybe warm up a bit. The rain dripped over her umbrella and down the back of her neck. It was a perfect day to stay indoors, not be walking out on the street, jostled by so many people, also with wet umbrellas . . . Therese's lower lip started to shake a little bit, and then she ran into someone.

"Oh! Excuse me!" gasped Therese, as her umbrella went flying out of her hand and onto the street. Abby quickly picked it up before a cab could run it over, and the person Therese had run into quickly adjusted his hat and steadied Therese with a hand.

"Excuse me, ma'am . . . Therese? Therese Belivet?"

The voice was familiar, and Therese looked up to see her colleague, George, from the Photography department at the Times. "Oh, hello, George. I'm frightfully sorry."

"Oh, please don't give it another thought. It's very hard to see through this rain." George thoughtfully slanted his umbrella to shelter Therese, failing to notice that doing so sent a series of cold drips down Therese's neck again, and turned to Carol and Abby, who were standing quietly to Therese's side, waiting to be introduced. Therese scrambled for her manners.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm not sure what's wrong with me today. This is my aunt, Mrs. Carol Aird, and her friend, Miss Abby Gerhard. Abby and Carol, this is Mr. George Smith from the Times. We work together."

"How do you do," murmured Carol, and Abby nodded politely at George. George smiled at both of them. 

"You must be the aunt that Therese speaks so highly of at work. It's nice to finally meet you."

Carol smiled demurely. "I do have to say, my life hasn't been the same since Therese came to live with me. She is just a joy." Carol gave Therese a sly look, and Therese, instead of smiling back as she usually would, just felt a bit confused. Was Carol trying to flirt in front of George? Therese didn't know how to deal with it in this mood. Abby came to stand beside her and took in George with her sharp, bird-like bright eyes.

"Mr. Smith, would you like to join us for coffee? Poor Therese here is shivering. It'd be nice to get in out of the rain."

George looked a little shamefaced. "You're right, Miss Gerhard; I completely forgot that we were standing here in the cold! I wish I could, but unfortunately I'm on my way to my sister's this afternoon." He smiled down at Therese. "It was nice running into you." He nodded at them all. "Therese, Mrs. Aird, Miss Gerhard."

"Likewise," murmured Therese, and had to restrain herself from taking Abby's hand as they turned away. Abby, however, had no qualms about being seen holding hands with another woman in public, and took Therese's hand in her own, squeezing it comfortingly.

"You're such a shy little thing, Therese," said Abby, her voice amused but not accusing. "He seems like a nice man."

"He is," said Therese, and then suddenly a wave of exhaustion and emotion washed over her. Her chin began to quiver, and Abby, who missed nothing, quietly steered them all into a small alley.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Abby's voice was soft, and Carol sighed a little, but reached out to stroke Therese's cheek.

"I think she's tired."

"I think it's a bit more than that. I think we're seeing little Therese," said Abby, and fixed Carol with a look. "Carol. Usually you're better at this."

"She hasn't been little in weeks! I had no idea it might happen today." Carol pushed a hand through her hair, as if in exasperation, and then noticed Therese's face working as she tried not to cry. "Oh, darling. I'm not angry."

Abby took a handkerchief out of her purse and wiped Therese's face gently. "Well, I think we should get her home. We all know what comes next."

Carol drew Therese close to her. "Do you feel like going home, Therese?"

Therese nodded, and then buried her face into Carol's coat. "I need you," she whimpered, her voice muffled, and Abby looked sympathetic. 

"If it's been weeks, it's no wonder she's having trouble handling it today. It's all right, sweetheart. We'll get you home." Abby turned to Carol. "She's probably wet, isn't she?"

"She is, yes." Carol kissed Therese's forehead. "All right. We can have coffee at home."

On their way back to the parking garage, Therese trailed miserably along behind Carol and Abby, struggling with her umbrella in the rising wind. The day just kept getting more and more nasty, with winds rising and hurling rain at Therese's face, even if she tried to block it with her umbrella. The mud on the sidewalks was getting thicker with the amount of people tracking it back and forth, and though later, Therese knew she hadn't been paying attention to where she was walking, the shock of her feet slipping out from under her had been jarring.

Therese fell heavily onto her bottom on the muddy sidewalk, her umbrella flying out of her hand and her bags with her new suits skittering to the side to rest up against a storefront door. Her tights ripped as her leg scraped against the sidewalk, and the sudden pain and shock caused her to wet her pants again, her diaper leaking onto her already-wet bottom. She knew without even looking that her bottom would be wet and muddy, her coat needing dry-cleaning.

Therese knew that she shouldn't cry - after all, it was a hard fall, but she was a grown woman - but it just _hurt_ so much, and she couldn't control her emotions. After a split second of shock, she burst into tears. Immediately, Carol and Abby were at her side.

"Oh, Therese. Darling, you really must watch where you're going," scolded Carol, her voice a little sharper than usual because of her own shock and worry about Therese being hurt. "Are you all right?"

Abby was calmer, her voice gentle as she handed her bags to Carol and knelt beside Therese on the sidewalk. "Oops-a-daisy, Therese. Shh, shh. It's all right, sweetie." She looked up at Carol. "Carol, can you reach into my purse and grab that handkerchief again?"

The people streamed around them, some stopping a moment to see if Therese was all right, but more ignoring the entire situation, making Therese feel a little better. Abby helped her to her feet and wiped Therese's face, brushing off her coat. Carol knelt down and checked Therese's leg, which was bleeding. 

"I've got a clean handkerchief to wrap around that. Oh, Therese, shh, shh. It's all right. Just a little slip. It's all right, sweetheart." Carol stroked Therese's hair and gently dabbed at Therese's scrape, causing a fresh burst of tears from Therese. "Darling, I need you to be a little brave, all right?"

Therese remembered where they were and abruptly tried to stop crying. She was now cold, wet, muddy, and very _little_. She clung to Carol unthinkingly, trying to stem the flow of tears rolling down her cheeks. Abby quickly took stock of the situation.

"Carol, toss me the keys, will you? I'll go and pick up the Packard and put some more money into the meter for my car. You'll have to drive me back here later to pick it up, but I don't think we should wait. Therese is in pretty rough shape."

Carol nodded and gave Abby the keys to the car, then gently guided Therese back under the awning of a storefront, and gathered all of her things back up. "We'll wait here. I'm not sure Therese can walk anymore, to be very honest."

Fifteen minutes later, Therese had stopped crying and stood silently, wet and sore, as Carol tried to assess the damage on her coat. "Well, it's not ripped at least, but your hose, I think, is done for."

Therese sniffled. "I needed a new pair, anyway."

"You can borrow some of mine for now." Carol looked at Therese sympathetically. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to be cross with you. I guess I didn't see this coming."

"I didn't mean to," pouted Therese. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to." Her voice broke, and Carol, for once seemingly uncaring of the people around them, pulled Therese into her arms. 

"It's all right. Mama's here," she whispered, and Therese, cuddled in Carol's arms, faintly smiled.

Abby drove up and Carol helped Therese into the backseat. "Oh, sweetheart, you're so wet and muddy," she murmured. She gently slid Therese's suits from the paper Macy's bag and carefully placed them beside Therese on the seat. "Here, let's get you sitting on this."

The paper bag crackled under Therese as she shifted to get more comfortable, and then Carol climbed into the front seat. "Let's get her home as quickly as we can, considering the traffic. She's pretty fragile."

Abby reached back to squeeze Therese's knee comfortingly. "Hang on, sweetie."

Therese did her best, but she started to cry as they pulled out into traffic and didn't stop until they were almost home. Carol had reached back to hold Therese's hand, but even that didn't help. Therese just wanted to be dry and clean and cuddled, and she was beyond being able to control how she felt at this point. She was little and needed someone to take care of her.

Carol didn't let go of Therese's hand on the stairs up to the apartment, and as soon as they got in the door, Therese began to cry again, a tired, heartbroken cry that had Carol's lower lip quivering a bit in sympathy. Therese knew that Carol had rarely seen her this upset. It was if the last six weeks had all bubbled to the surface. It was so _hard_ being big all the time.

"Oh, Therese, shh, sweetheart. We're home. You're all right. Shh, shh." Carol helped Therese take off her coat and handed it to Abby. "Can you put this in the dry-cleaning pile? We'll need to send it out Monday. Thankfully, she's got another coat if the weather persists."

Therese reached out for Carol, and Carol obligingly picked her up, snuggling her close, seeming not to mind that Therese's bottom was soaked and her legs were muddy and scraped. "Come on, darling. You need a bath."

Abby was paging through the telephone book. "I'll order some food for later. Coffee?"

"Please, but give it about fifteen minutes for mine. I want to get her clean."

Carol ran the bath, a little hotter than usual, due to Therese's shivering. She helped Therese undress, clucking under her breath at Therese's diaper rash. "Oh, Therese. Next time, please bring a change or tell me so that I can pack one for you. You're a mess, sweetie."

"I need you," whimpered Therese, running a hand over Carol's nipple. Carol sighed, but then kissed Therese's forehead. 

"Tell you what. Why don't I have a bath, too?" She started to undress, donning a robe. Therese immediately held her arms out to Carol to be carried into the bathroom, but Carol took down Therese's robe.

"I'm sure Abby wouldn't mind, but let's stay decent anyway." She wrapped Therese into her robe and carried her into the bathroom.

In the bath, Therese relaxed. Her leg stung a little bit, but she ignored it as soon as Carol settled behind her in the steamy water, and then Therese looked up into Carol's beautiful blue eyes, waiting for Carol to say she could nurse.

"Go ahead, sweetie." Carol stroked Therese's hair as Therese latched on, feeling her body completely relax. This was what she had wanted since lunchtime. It felt so good to finally be able to be little and with Carol.

After twenty minutes, Abby knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Coffee's on."

"Thanks, darling," replied Carol, and then kissed Therese until her eyes opened. "Come on, Therese. Let's get you nice and clean."

Later, dressed in a cozy pair of flannel pajamas and a clean, dry diaper, her leg bandaged, Therese felt a lot better. She padded into the kitchen as Carol dressed in the bedroom, and Abby smiled at her.

"Feeling better, kiddo?"

Therese nodded, and then uncharacteristically, held her arms out for Abby, not because she particularly wanted her, but just because she wanted to be held. Abby held her tightly, rubbing her back, and then kissed her hair. "How about a bottle?"

Therese nodded again. A bottle of warm milk sounded perfect. She sat down at the kitchen table as Abby heated some milk in a saucepan. Carol came out of the bedroom a few moments later, dressed again in her shirtwaist dress.

"I say, Therese does have the right idea when it comes to baths in the afternoon. I feel like a new woman."

"She's pretty sleepy," commented Abby, filling Therese's bottle and handing it to Carol. "I think she'll be ready to go down, soon."

"Come here to me, darling," said Carol to Therese, her voice warming into the special tone she used with Therese when she was little. They settled on the couch, Carol and Abby with their coffee, and Therese with her milk, and Carol cradled Therese as she had her bottle. She chatted to Abby as she did so.

"I have to say, I have missed this," said Carol, tracing Therese's face and smiling as Therese giggled a little and cuddled closer to Carol. "I do love it when she's like this."

"She's pretty adorable," said Abby fondly, digging out her knitting. She was making a sweater, she said, for fieldwork. A colleague had taught her to knit, and she was quite good at it. "I sometimes miss having a little one around, I have to say."

"I'm surprised you haven't thought about looking for one," said Carol. "You're so good with Therese, now that you two have resolved your differences."

Therese unlatched from her bottle to say, "Abby's very good with little ones!" before latching back on. Carol and Abby laughed.

"That's a resounding recommendation if I've ever heard one, Therese," teased Abby. "I suppose I haven't thought of a little one of my own."

They fell silent for awhile, and Therese finished her bottle and yawned. Carol gently sat her up and patted her back to release any trapped wind from Therese's tummy. "Good girl," she murmured as Therese burped a little bit and then blushed.

"Someone needs a nap," said Abby. "Come and give me a hug, Therese, and then off you go."

Therese obediently got up from Carol's lap and hugged Abby. Abby was so, well, _nice_ , now. Therese snuggled with her a little extra before going back to Carol and raising her arms to be picked up.

"I'm just impressed you can carry her!" said Abby. "I thought I was strong, but I think you've beaten even me."

Carol winked over Therese's shoulder. "She's not so heavy. Come on, darling. Say good night to Abby."

"Good night, Abby," murmured Therese, and buried her nose in Carol's neck as Carol lifted her. 

Once they were in the bedroom, Carol settled with Therese on the bed and quietly let Therese unbutton her dress. "Feeling good now, sweetie?"

Therese latched on and nodded.

She had never felt better.


End file.
